Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) is one of the main protagonists of the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. He is a forward for Raimon and Raimon (Chrono Stone). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A dark side striker who overwhelms everyone around with his outstanding talent."'' Appearance Tsurugi is tall and has navy blue hair. He wears a purple jacket that is unbuttoned and makes it look like a cape and a red T-shirt underneath with a collar around the front of his neck. He also wears the Raimon soccer uniform while training. During the flashback he is shown to have worn a red long sleeved shirt with the edges of the shirt's arms and neck in black and white checkered (another white line curves underneath the neck checkers), dark apple green track pants, white trainers with a red line in the middle. However in the flashback in Chrono Stone, his young self wears a green button up t-shirt with a longer blue shirt inside. Personality 's era]] Tsurugi was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. It is shown that he has an older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, who had gotten injuried trying to save Tsurugi from falling of a tree and lost his ability to walk. Despite his hard and cold side he is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother; an example would be when Tsurugi is shown agitated and worried as he watches his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. He also gets angry when someone plays soccer in a bad way, as he did during the match of Raimon against Mannouzaka, when Isozaki Kenma tried to injure Tenma by tackling him. After being with Raimon for a while, he is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. He usually doesn't talk with the other members in Raimon and he doesn't like to get involved. Although he tries not to show his care for the Raimon members it is shown that he clearly cares a lot. Plot (GO) He was first seen by Matsukaze Tenma in Episode 1 attacking Raimon's second soccer team. There, Tsurugi challenged Matsukaze and shot at him with his hissatsu, Death Sword; miraculously, Matsukaze was able to block it without even using a hissatsu, which surprised everyone. Then Raimon's first team led by Shindou Takuto appeared to help the second team. His team, Kuro no Kishidan, and Raimon got into a match in which Raimon gets badly beaten. Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to stop Tsurugi's Death Sword during the match. Matsukaze helps by joining Raimon and Tsurugi is irritated by how fast Matsukaze can dribble. He then uses a Keshin called Kensei Lancelot which badly beats Matsukaze. Because of what has befallen Raimon, Shindou Takuto suddenly brings out his Keshin but collapses afterwards. Afterwards the match ends Shindou is brought to the hospital and Tsurugi talks with the principal of Raimon. Later the whole Raimon team is shocked to hear that Tsurugi will join Raimon. Shindou is left no choice but to agree and give Tsurugi a Raimon soccer uniform, but Tsurugi pushes it away, making the others angry. Tsurugi visits his elder brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, at the hospital in Episode 11. It is revealed that Yuuichi had an accident when Kyousuke fell from a tree; Yuuichi saved him, but at the cost of severing his legs. Since that day, Kyousuke always visits his brother at the hospital. He is then taken by Kuroki Zenzou, his former coach, to Ishido Shuuji, Fifth Sector's leader. Ishido tells him that if he makes Raimon lose, his brother can have the surgery that will enable him to play soccer again. Tsurugi later asks Endou to let him take part in Raimon's next match. Minamisawa resigns from the team and Tsurugi is given the No.10 jersey. At the beginning of the match, he shoots against Raimon's goal and makes an own goal. He tells to Raimon and Mannouzaka that he will destroy the Raimon soccer club on his own. Later in Episode 12, he uses Death Sword to hit a goal for Raimon after Isozaki Kenma tries to break the leg of Matsukaze Tenma with a dirty tackle and thereby making the score 1-1. His second attempt to score a goal is blocked by the Mannouzaka goalkeeper who uses his Keshin, Kikai Hei Galleus, to block Death Sword. At his next attempt at shooting, he released his Keshin and managed to use a new hissatsu technique Lost Angel. It made the goal. During Episode 14, Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. In Episode 15, Tsurugi visited his older brother again at the hospital and was followed by Tenma secretly. Tsurugi initially did not appear in the match between Raimon and Teikoku, making Raimon play with one less player. In the end of Episode 16, his brother learned that Tsurugi was playing for Fifth Sector because of him. He overheard Tsurugi talking to his former coach from a distance by accident, where Kyousuke stated that would be impossible to Raimon win against Teikoku with only ten players. Kuroki Zenzou then said that he expect this, but, if Teikoku loses, Tsurugi wouldn't receive the money for his brother surgery. During Episode 17 Yuuichi convinced Tsurugi not to do that, by saying that he never asked him to make him walk up again, and to help his teammates in the semi-finals against Teikoku. He arrives at Teikoku stadium during the halftime and asks Endou to put him in the match, which he replies that the team would choose that. As Tenma choses to believe in Tsurugi, the other members also lets him enter in the match. As the second half begins, he quickly steals the ball from Itsumi Kunihiko and proceeds to use Ultimate Thunder. Thanks to this and his new hissatsu, Death Drop, Raimon finally beat Teikoku w ith a 3-2 score. In Episode 20 Tenma completes his keshin with Tsurugi's help. Near the beginning of Episode 22, he is seen talking to Kirino about Kariya Masaki and the possibility of Kariya being a "SEED". Despite Kirino being suspicious, he doesn't fell like that he truly is a SEED. In Episode 23, he asks Tenma what he thinks about Kariya. Tenma asks why, and Tsurugi says just forget it. In Episode 24, he uses his keshin and scores a goal with his keshin hissatsu. In Episode 25, after Hikaru entered the club, Tsurugi asks him about how long he has been playing soccer, which the new member replies that he only started two months ago. Later, during the training, he comments to Shinsuke and Tenma that at that way, he thinks that Kageyama wouldn't go too far as a player. Later, he and Tenma were trying to complete a Hissatsu Tactics to use in the match against Hakuren in order to break through Zettai Shouheki. Also, he seemed to become angered when Fubuki stated that Ultimate Thunder may not work against Hakuren. In Episode 26, he and Tenma used Double Wing, but it failed because Tenma's passes weren't strong enough; it was finally completed in Episode 27 after Kageyama Hikaru replaced Tenma. Tsurugi scored the second point with his Keshin Hissatsu, Lost Angel. In the end, Raimon won against Hakuren. In Episode 28, he was not worried like the others when Endou left the team because he knew that Endou would come back. During the second half of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu, he became a midfielder to put Nishiki as a forward; because of this, Nishiki was able to score three goals and Raimon won. It is shown in Episode 33, that he was standing by his brother's side who was trying to walk. In Episode 34 during the match against Genei Gakuen, he used Death Drop to score the first goal and he used Lost Angel and scored the final goal which makes Raimon the victory. In Episode 36, after seeing Ishido Shuuji save Tenma from a burglar, Tsurugi confronts Ishido and says that the shoot he made was in the style that he and his brother had imitated since their childhood. He then says that Ishido is actually Gouenji Shuuya. In Episode 37, he used his Keshin on an order from Hyoudou to help Shinsuke's Keshin come out. He used Lost Angel and Shinsuke succeeded to stop it, even tough his Keshin was incomplete. In Episode 38, he score a goal in the match againset Arakumo Gakuen with Lost Angel which make Raimon tie with Arakumo Gakuen and when the first half finish he approaches to Tenma telling him hat he doesn't play seriously in the match and to get out from the field which made the Raimon team shocked. In Episode 39, he, Shindou and Tenma created their Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon and scored the fourth and winning goal for Raimon. In Episode 40, Tsurugi is seen to meet Yuuka at the hospital after checking on his brother. Yuuka then tells him that Ishido Shuuji is waiting for him and takes him to a place where he could train to learn a new hissatsu technique. It is seen that Tsurugi was training to do Fire Tornado with Ishido Shuuji's help and he trained until he got injured. At the end of the episode he is seen to be talking with Matsukaze Tenma about his idea of making a combination shoot together, which he named Fire Tornado DD. In Episode 41, Tsurugi and Tenma secretly began to practice the hissatsu. Each of them worked very hard and encouraged each other to complete the hissatu, until Tsurugi got a phone call from the hospital, telling him to come. When Tsurugi and Tenma got to the hospital, the doctor told them that his brother, Yuuichi will be taking the surgery. Tsurugi was very happy and relieved as he was nearly about to cry, but Yuuichi cheered him up. Later, during the match against Seidouzan, Tsurugi scored a goal easily, using Death Drop and breaking Masaki Teiya's Shoot Break. In the Episode 42, he was surprised to see Seidouzan getting switched out with Dragonlink and that all the forwards all have Keshin. In the Episode 43, after Senguuji made a Keshin shoot against Tenma and Kurama jumped in his front, he, Nishiki and Hamano were beaten by Gomaki Tetsurou and his Majo Queen Redia W's Keshin shoot. Later, he used his keshin many times to stop Dragonlink's, and also used Lost Angel but it was easily stopped by Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. As Mito Shou summoned Seiei Hei Pawn W to score a goal, Tsurugi tried to comeback with Kensei Lancelot, but he was so exausted that he couldn't summon it anymore. Nishiki then tried to stop him with Sengoku Bushin Musashi, but hadn't a better result. In Episode 44, he was badly beaten by Dragonlink's forwards's Keshin, but then recupered the ball. Later, he and Tenma used Fire Tornado DD and scored the third goal. He then used Death Drop, which evolved into G3, along with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind and scored the final goal to Raimon. At the end of the episode, he was happy since Raimon won the match. In Episode 46, he along with his other teammates were watching Tominaga Jun's special program about Raimon in the TV. Plot (Chrono Stone) Tsurugi made his debut appearance in the end of Episode 3, roaming around town wearing his usual attire in GO. He actually appeared earlier in this episode but as Yuuichi's flashback and has a slightly older appearance than his young form (flashback) in GO. Eventually, neither he or his brother got injured but instead, Tsurugi quits soccer on his own and he never went to Raimon Junior High so no one from the soccer club knows him. In Episode 4, Yuuichi is trying to convince him to play soccer again, at first it doesn't work but later, Tsurugi played soccer again. In Episode 5, he listened to the explanation that Dr. Arno Crossword gave to Raimon. Later in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he was violently tackled by Dorimu. In Episode 6, he used his Keshin but failed against Beta's Shoot Command 07. Later, he got badly beaten by Protocol Omega 2.0. He later scapes, allong with the other Raimon's members, in Inazuma TM Caravan while Beta sealed Endou inside her Sphere Device. In Episode 7, he, along with the rest of the remaining players from Raimon attempt to fuse with their keshin to create Keshin Armed but failed. In Episode 8, he along with the other remaining members were learining things from Shuu about Keshin Armed. They later confront Team A5 again, winning this time as Tenma gets Mixi Maxed with Shuu and later sucessfully used his Keshin Armed. In Episode 11, he creates his keshin armed with Daisuke's help. In Episode 12, he time travels to Sengoku's era with the rest of the Raimon's team. In Episode 13, he played against Shiroshika to rescue Tasuke and his friends. He uses Keshin Armed to score a goal. In the end, they won with 10-2. In Episode 14, he infiltrates the cherry blossom party with his friends, so that, Shindou Takuto can Mixi Max with Nobunaga but it failed. Like the others, he got arrested. Later, he is seen training along with Raimon, Tasuke and his friends in order to face a match against Protocol Omega 2.0 in one week. In Episode 16, he had the ball stollen by Medam's Defense Command 06. Later, he brokes Zanou's Keeper Command 03 with a Keshin Armed shoot, scoring Raimon's first goal. 's era.]] In Episode 20, as they went to Charles's palace, he says to Nanobana Kinako that may be a problem to make Charles believe in their story. Later, he, Kinako and Charles VII have a match against Tenma, Shinsuke and Fei. As Charles deliberately shoots the ball to the goal after the kickoff, Tsurugi warns him that he can't just shoot the ball. Kinako compliments him, saying that soccer is about teamwork, Later, as Tenma tries to made a pass to Fei, he intercept it, stealling the ball. In Episode 21, after Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc and stealed the ball from Gamma, Tsurugi received a pass from him and used his keshin armed shoot against Rujiku's Keeper Command 07, easily scoring the first goal for Raimon. At the begining of the Episode 22, he was seen trainning along with Kariya, Shinsuke and Kurama. He easily scored a goal as Shinsuke was having some doubts about his goalkeeper skills. He was seen happy after Taiyou appeared. He was selected by Daisuke to be part of the Raimon's members who would time travel to Three Kingdoms Era. As they arrived, he was seen looking at Ryuu Gentoku in a forest. He was later selected as one of the members to be part of the team that would play a soccer battle against Shuten, Rasetsu, Engiru, Kanu and Chouhi. He was seen angry after Rasetsu despised Tenma and Shindou's skills. He later stoled the ball from him and made a pass to Tenma, but this was intercepted by Engiru. 's challenge.]] In Episode 23, after Shindou blocked Chouhi's mighty shoot and made a pass to him and Tenma, they proceeded to score a goal with Fire Tornado DD, breaking through Shuten's defense and winning the soccer match against Zanak Domain. He later realised how to pass by Koumei's challenge and asked Fei to pass the ball to him, being succeeding into the challenge. Later, during the match against Terracotta, he received the ball from Kirino and proceeded to pass it to Taiyou, who scored a goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi appeared in the movie with the rest of Raimon's team. They were surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he was awake a man called Kibayama Dousan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. Tsurugi talked to Hakuryuu since he apparently knew him before it. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where they woke up and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. He, along with his teammates, is reunited with the coach Endou who came to save them with some of the previous Inazuma Japan members; Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Fubuki and Fudou. Fubuki trained him, along with Hikaru and Nishiki, for the coming match. As Raimon faced a match against Ancient Dark in order to get permission to train in the florest, he tried to score a goal with Devil Burst, but it was easily blocked by Ashiya Noboru's Kill Bridge. During the match against Team Zero, Tsurugi used his keshin to stop Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, but failed. He also used his keshin again to stop Hakuryuu's with Shindou's and Tenma's but failed another time because of White Breath. After Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and had beaten Hakuryuu's keshin, he created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics, using Death Drop, then Tenma received the ball and completed the chain with a keshin shoot. It scored the first goal to Raimon, breaking Hebino's Serpent Fang. Later, he used Joker Rains with Shindou after Fudou gives advice to them and scored a goal. At the end of the movie, Tsurugi used Evolution, the combination shoot of Joker Rains and Mach Wind with Shindou and Tenma. Hebino wasn't able to block it with Serpent Fang, but his goal was saved by Hakuryuu and Shuu. At the end of the movie he and Hakuryuu reconciled with a handshake. As he asks him what he would do next, Hakuryuu commented that he would return to play from the basic in order to defeat his biggest rival, Tsurugi. Game Appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 200 *'Kick': 127 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 88 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 113 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 104 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Death Sword ' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Devil Burst' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Great Blaster ' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' (Mix Max Form) Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Death Sword ' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' Keshin *'KH Kensei Lancelot ' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' (with Tenma and Shindou's keshin) Keshin Armed *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Hissatsu Tactics *' Ultimate Thunder ' *' Double Wing' *' Flying Route Pass' *' 3D Reflector' *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Alternative Yuuichi) *'MIMAX Okita Souji' Relationships *Tsurugi Yuuichi (Older Brother) *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed' Mother Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Article 5 Management Committee' *'Dark Heroes' *'Incarnates' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Three Raimons' Trivia * He has a habit of putting his hands in his pockets, even when using certain hissatsu and calling out his keshin. *He is the only character in the series who made an own goal. *His character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru" ("Sharing the same Dream") (with Tsurugi Yuuichi). * He is one of the few characters who only have shoot hissatsu. * He is going to get mix maxed with Okita Souji. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Kuro no Kishidan Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Fifth Sector Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Mixi Max User Category:Boys